main_castfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother - Wikia Edition - Shit Hits The Fan
'Big Brother - Wikia Edition - Shit Hits The Fan '''is the fourth episode of Big Brother 2016. It was released on the 30th of August. PART 1 Chanel : We are resuming after Fearless was evicted because that bitch does not deserve anymore screen time 7:53 in the Big Brother house, Bone Hilda is cooking breakfast with Criminal Criminal : So Bone Hilda , why did you join the show Bone Hilda : Me cook for people , you lazy bitches wouldn't be able to have food without me Criminal : Oh right ''Mandy enters the living room looking like a bitch who did meth Mandy : Uh Criminal : You look terrible Mandy : I feel terrible Criminal : Right um maybe cocaine will help Criminal shoves a shit ton of cocaine in Mandy's nose Mandy : I feel a lot better now , thanks Criminal : You should do, that was my last fucking stash of cocaine Claire : I wonder who is getting evicted tonight Bone Hilda : Where the fuck did you come from 9:34 everyone is awake and is waiting in the couch THE HOUSE : I have called you here because one of you is being evicted Nanette : What the fuck THE HOUSE : The crowd has decided and they chose to get rid of Tom : ... Chelsea : ... Mandy : I gave you meth , dont choose me THE HOUSE : Claire , Claire you have lost your place in the big brother house , please say your goodbyes Bela : What the fuck this shit is rigged Tom : Claire why no what the fuck Claire : It's fine guys , shit happens Criminal : Goodbye , I love you Bela : You were a good player THE HOUSE : Get the fuck out of the house mate you bee in here long enough Claire walks up the stairs and leaves the house Angela : My name is Angela hey hello Nanette : What the fuck THE HOUSE : Apparently someone called Fearless Diva hacked the system and made Claire get evicted but we are not returning that bitch, have a nice day. PART 2 THE HOUSE : eight secrets are hidden around the house , you must find all the secrets , if you find a secret you must run to the garden and give the secret to whoever you think the secret is about , Then they will tell you if it's wrong or right if its right you get a point if its wrong you get nothing , GO Bela finds two secrets straight away Bela : Sucked a dogs dick umm , Tom Tom : Correct Bela : Fingered herself on stream , Nanette Nanette : What the fuck it was Angela Angela : True THE HOUSE : Bela has one point Steph finds one secret and runs to the garden Steph : Ate a human Steph : Umm Nanette Nanette : SHE JUST FELL IN MY MOUTH BY ACCIDENT THE HOUSE : Steph has one point So far there is 5 secrets left in the house Sister has two and Angelle has two Angelle : THERES THE LAST SECRET Sister lunges at Angelle and grabs the last secret Sister runs to the garden Sister : Is actually a killer , Um Criminal Criminal : May have killed a couple bitches before Sister : Was maid born 10000 years ago , Bone Hilda Bone Hilda : Obv Sister : Owns a meth lab , Mandy Mandy : Yas, bitch, werk THE HOUSE : Congratulations Sister Whore Sassy you win the challenge THE HOUSE : This means , Red Cougar you have lost your place in the big brother house Red Cougar gets up and runs out the house Red Cougar : I'M COMING FOR YOU KITTY PART 3 23:00 in the Big Brother house , everyone is ready for the eviction Chanel : House this is fucking Chanel here and one of you bitches is leaving Chanel : In no random order , Tom and Sister Whore Sassy you are safe Tom high fives Sister Chanel : Angela and Bone Hilda , you are safe, Angela : Bye Nanette Nanette : Shut up bitch Chanel : Criminal and Mandy , you are safe Chanel : That means Nanette and Chelsea , one of you is going Nanette : Goodbye Chelsea Chelsea : ... Chanel : ... Chanel : Nanette you have lost your place in the Big Brother house , now fuck off Chanel Wannabe Chelsea : Get rekted bitch , you stupid fake ass french bitch Nanette : This cannot be Nanette runs out crying like a bitch Criminal : Pathetic bitches these day Tom : IVE BEEN SO SEX DEPRIVED HELP ME Chanel : Okay Tom , Welcome back an old bitch Douche Hottie walks down the stairs Douche : Let's fuck right now Tom Tom : UGH YESSSSS Category:Shows by "The Criminal" Category:Episodes of "Big Brother"